The Dragon Princess
by iStormXD
Summary: Lucy discovered her mother was still alive, and who is this Draco who told her that she was the next heir to the throne? How will the others react? Slow NatsuxLucyxGray rated T for future chapters! Hey it's me, AwesomeAnimeGirl!
1. It Can't be True

~The Dragon Princess~

**Me: Alrighty then, here's my first Fairy Tail fanfic!**

**Trevor: Oi, what about your Joker no Kuni no Alice series!**

**Me: Umm, I'll continue it on Sunday the day the poll closes :D**

**Trevor: Then that means you'll have to continue three series**

**Me: Yep on with the disclaimers! (gets PSP out and plays "Fairy Tail Portable Guild")**

**Trevor: (sighs) ****Awesomeanimegirl does not own Fairy Tail!**** How the hell can you even understand the game if it's in Japanese!**

**Me: I guess, duh! (Sticks tongue out)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It can't be true"

Fairy Tail's strongest team was on their way back from their latest mission, stopping a dark guild from destroying a town.

"Man that was too easy, ne Happy?" Natsu said hands behind his back "Aye!" Happy replied "Says the guy who passed out when he landed on a moving train" Gray smirked making Natsu annoyed "Says the one who can't even wear his damn clothes for a minute" Natsu retorted

"You wanna go Squinty eyes!" (1)

"Show me what you got Droopy eyes!" (1)

Erza who was completely trying to ignore the ruckus gave up eventually

"**STOP FIGHTING BOTH OF YOU! DON"T MAKE ME BRAKE YOUR BONES**"

Quickly Natsu and Gray had their arms around their necks like they were enjoying their company "We weren't fighting" they said in unison with a fake smile on their faces "Right Luce?" Natsu said as he turned his head towards the blonde stellar mage walking ahead of them in deep thought "Luce?" Natsu said as he got his arm off Gray "Lucy!" he shouted as he ran up to the stellar mage and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked and saw that she was at the edge of the cliff in front of them "Lucy, you should watch where you're going!" Erza said as she and Gray caught up to them. Natsu unwrapped his arm from Lucy before gently pulling her away from the cliff "Yeah, you were about to fall down! You usually stop and turn back not go straight!" Gray said arms crossed against his chest.

"Gomen, I had a lot of things in my mind" Lucy apologized and gave out a reassuring smile

"It's getting late we should set camp" Erza stated "Aye! We should camp there in the forest!" Happy pointed at the forest at their left "Why the forest?" Natsu, Gray and Lucy asked "Because, if we camp here and it suddenly rains, the rocks might get umm, you know collapse and all of us will be falling" Happy stated with a smile, Lucy sweat dropped thinking why is Happy smiling about that.

Erza nodded and headed to the forest along with Gray trailing behind with Happy, Lucy was about to follow but felt an uncomfortable gaze, she turned her head and saw Natsu with a worried expression "Don't worry I'm okay now, thanks Natsu, for stopping me" Lucy said reassuringly, Natsu smiled "Don't worry Luce! We're nakama after all!" and with that he started running to the forest "Hey wait for me!" Lucy called and thought;

_Nakama huh, I guess that's all he'll ever thinks about me_

By the time the two arrived camp was already set up; Happy was already sleeping, Gray was leaning on a tree, and Erza was sitting nearby the camp fire "What took you two long?" Gray asked annoyed "None of your business blizzard!" Natsu said annoyed

"What'd ya call me bird brain!"  
"You heard me, snowflake!"

"Oh that's it! Bring it on flame head"

"**STOP IT!**"

"Yes ma'am!"

The two boys saluted.

Lucy giggled at the sight she was seeing; Erza was lecturing Natsu and Gray. Lucy sat down next to the sleeping Happy and gently stroked his fur recalling what happened at the mission earlier.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Lucy just finished beating up one of the guild members of a dark guild "Alright! Arigatou Taurus!" Lucy said happily "Anything for you Lucy-chan! Moo~" Taurus replied and suddenly faded away._

"_So my readings were correct" A voice said from behind, Lucy turned to the source of the voice and saw a man with spiky rusty blonde hair, crimson red eyes, a black star under his left eye; he was wearing a brown cloak over his white shirt that had rips on it, black rip pants, and boots._

"_Wh-Who are you?" Lucy stuttered, he looked very familiar to her_

"_Do not be afraid of me daughter of Layla Heartfillia" the cloak man said taking one step per word_

"_How do you know my mother's name?" Lucy nearly shouted, her legs shaking and her hands were ready to grab one of her keys just in case_

"_Apparently we have met before Lucy I just wish to tell you something" he said reassuringly, his crimson eyes staring at her chocolate brown ones_

"_What is it you wish to tell me then" Lucy said scared that he was too close for her comfort_

"_It's time to take over the throne, Lucy" he stated his lips curling into a smile as he closed his eyes_

"_What?"_

"_It's time, your destiny has come" He opened his eyes looking at her seriously now_

_Lucy gulped "What do you mean by my destiny?"_

_He smirked "It's time to become the Princess of Dragons, Lucille"_

_Lucy's eyes widened "What do you mean! The Dragons disappeared at July 7, 777! How could I possibly rule them if their gone!"_

"_Oh, but haven't you notice?" He got strands of Lucy's hair and placed it near his lips_

"_Notice what?" asked Lucy taking a step backward_

"_That was also the same month, day, and year your mother died"_

_Lucy froze_

"_Shouldn't that mean anything? Maybe she also disappeared like the dragons and requested to fake her death." He stated simply_

"_Sh-she's alive isn't she? My mother I mean." She said her hands clutching her chest_

"_Maybe, maybe she's with the dragons right now, waiting, waiting for the next heir to the throne, to take over the dragons." _

"_But why, why me?" Lucy asked_

"_Because you're Layla's daughter my dear, it runs in the blood" he said_

"_Why now, why did you tell me this just now?"_

"_I was going to on the day of your eighteenth birthday but.."_

"_I ran away…."_

_He smiled and thought "She really is like you Layla"_

"_LUCY!" Natsu voice shouted_

"_It seems that I must go" he said and turned on his heel_

"_Wait what's your name?" the blonde asked the man_

"_Draco, its Draco"_

"_What about my mother? When will I take over the throne and where?"_

"_Don't worry I'll send you a sign" and with a chuckle he disappeared _

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

-"ce, Luce"

Lucy snapped out of trance and looked up to see Erza, Gray, and Natsu staring at her

"Are you ok?" Erza asked with a bit of concern in her voice

"Yeah never better" Lucy smiled "I'm going to bed night"

_What he said can't be true right? _She thought before lying down on her sleeping bag and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Tada~**

**Trevor: Where's the fighting scene's!**

**Me: Soon very soon! Please tell me what you think about it**

**Trevor: I hate it**

**Me: Shut up! (gets PSP out again and plays "Fairy Tail Portable Guild" X3)**

**Trevor: I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND THAT!**

**Translation: **

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Gomen-Sorry**

**1) Ok so I kinda forget whose eyes whose so pls correct me if Im wrong!  
**


	2. Visions

~The Dragon Princess~

**You know the disclaimers and all, and update may be slow cuz of exams -_-"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Visions"

**Lucy's POV**

It's been two weeks after I had met Draco and things started to change well for me that is for example; I get tired a lot lately without doing anything, I always have nightmares making me wake up every night, and lastly my magic must've been draining or improving.

I sighed as I sat up on my bed, dropping the whole 'thing' and got out of bed. I made my way tom my small bathroom hoping to take a nice warm bath but first I had to wash my hands because I touched a door knob with some cake splatters _Natsu and Gray must've fought and accidentally hit Erza's special cake _I thought and sighed, washing my hands and heard a familiar voice

"Yo"

I froze and looked at the mirror hoping to see my reflection but instead I saw a guy with spiky rusty blonde hair with crimson red eyes and a black star under his left eye.

I did what every other person would do

I screamed

"Oi! Not to loud!" the reflection said

"D-Dr-Draco? Is that you?" I asked "Who else would it be!" he shouted making me plug my ears "What's with the attitude?" I said after he finished shouting "Well let's see; I had to wake up earlier than you, second I had to use my magic to make my reflection show instead of yours and third you fucking screamed right in front of me!" he counted I sweat dropped "Well sorry, everyone who looks at their mirror expects to see their reflection not some dude with a star under their left eye" I remarked

Draco scowled and sigh "Anyway I have something to tell you" he said making me blink "What is it?" I asked, ever since I knew Draco knows my mom and he told me I'm the dragon princess I've been waiting for his sign sometime now "Your time is near" he said still irritated from earlier "Your joking right!" I asked him it has been just two weeks and it's already near!

"Well no, apparently your powers are starting to awaken I bet you have notice from the following weeks that you've been getting tired lately and that star at the left side of your" he said pointing at the star at my neck making my gasp, I never noticed that!

"Anyway about a week from now the Dragon council might come for you" Draco said "Dragon Council" I asked and he nodded "Anything else?" I asked and he shook his head "That's all I have to say for now see ya kiddo" he waved off before his face disappeared and turned to my reflection. I can't believe it maybe I should leave fairy tail for awhile just to get things cleared first; I sighed and prepared the shower.

**In Fairy Tail**

So yeah, here I am now standing in front of the doors of the guild wearing a sky blue turtle neck hiding the star, a white mini skirt with sky blue lines at the ends, and some white sandals, while my hair was down (no ribbon) I sighed and made my way inside earning few hello's and smile's from everyone.

I sat down at my usual place, at the bar; I rested my elbows on the table and my palms on my cheek.

"Good morning Lucy" Mira greeted me and I greeted her back with a smile and asked her "Ne Mira is master here?" Mira blinked and tapped her chin "hai would you want me to call him?" she asked "yeah that would be gre-" I was caught off as something flashed in my eyes

(A/N: Italic fonts are the vision)

_I was walking, wearing a rusty red and white gown, I was surrounded by dragons that were crouching making it seem like they were bowing. My arm was linked to a muscular arm that didn't look like Natsu's or Gray's. We stopped and he pointed north, I followed his gaze and saw a woman with blonde hair that was in curls wearing a white and gold gown. I couldn't tell who she is because the sun was too bright and when she went nearer the scene changed._

_I was now running, my gown had changed to my usual outfit but it was stained in blood, my feet were dragging me tears falling down my eyes but I suddenly stopped as I saw something in front of me, my tears stopped falling for some reason and I fell on my knees, two pair of warm hand wrapped around me whispering words that said "Lucy it's ok were here" and "Lucy your safe were glad" and then before she could see their face the scene changed again_

_I was on the ground clutching my shoulder, I heard my name being called and as the voice got nearer she was being held by a pair warm of arms tears dripping the voice kept on saying "Lucy don't die please Erza and the others are on their way so please don't die!" and the last thing I heard was "Please Lucy don't leave me, I love you Lucy so don't leave me" before everything went white_

"-cy Lucy?" were the last thing I heard before everything went black

**Natsu's POV**

I was doing what I usually do in the guild; annoying Gray

But it was soon disturbed as I heard Mira's voice "Lucy, are you ok, Lucy?"

I walked up to Mira and Lucy, Lucy was just sitting there eyes widened and Mira had a worried look "Yo Mira-san anything wrong?" I asked with a grin "Ah, Natsu it's Lucy actually" she said making me freeze "Lucy?" I said and she nodded "She was about to tell me to call master but then she became like this" I looked at Lucy her soulless eyes giving me shivers

"Hey, Luce, Lucy, Luce hey?" I said placing my hands on her shoulder

I received silence

I growled and shook her "Hey Luce, Lucy!" I said and she gasped "Lucy, Lucy?" I said and she fainted right in front of me I caught her "LUCY!" I said worried and looked at Mira who nodded and rushed to get master

Everyone surrounded me and Lucy worried about our dear nakama

"Oi, is she ok?" Gray came in looking scared and worried placing his hand on Lucy's forehead after I laid her down on the counter "I don't know" I replied, I was scared, scared of losing her, my heart hurts like hell for some reason. Maybe it's a sign…

A sign for me to protect _my _Lucy….

_**Somewhere**_

Draco entered the room making his way towards the throne

"Oh Draco, your back" a female voice said

"You don't seem happy now do you" Draco said annoyed

The woman giggled and stood up making her way to Draco "How is she?" she asked with care Draco smirked and replied "She's was just like you, she reacted the same way by screaming" she puffed up her cheeks and hit him "Ouch that hurts!" he said rubbing his head "You deserve it anyway!" she giggled "Anyway like I was saying her powers have awakened well her visions that is" he trailed off "Good, just protect her alright" the woman said and left Draco

"Yes, Queen Layla"

* * *

**Tada~ Here's chapter 2! Updating might be slow cuz of exams so wish me luck!**


	3. The Little Boy

~The Dragon Princess~

**Heey! Here's chapter 3! Now before we start let me answer the reviews:**

**Fairytailpirate- Haha thanks, Lucy will meet her mom in the later chapters and me too! I can tell that Mashima will use Lucy's mom will somehow connect to the anime/manga!**

**LouKeiYee- Glad to see you're excited XD!**

**Lilmissshortie1-Thank you! I had this whole idea about the day Lucy's mom died and I was like maybe it could be related to the dragons! Anyway hope I can also find a good summary for my soon to come FT fanfic**

**KazumiSakura- Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters!  
You know the disclaimers!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"The Little Boy"

**With Draco**

Draco was making his way through the hallway his duffle bag slung over his shoulder; he was whistling an unfamiliar tune.

"Well, well. If it isn't Draco" A voice said as he got out the door

"What do you want?" he scowled "I'm just wondering where you're going that's all" the voice said, Draco sighed and said "I'm just head to Magnolia, keeping an eye on Layla's daughter you know" "Oh if that's the case if you see him battle him for me alright?" the voice said, Draco smirked and started walking again "Whatever you say Igneel"

**At Magnolia (Lucy's POV)**

I woke up by the sound of some grumbles and murmurs, my eyes fluttered open, staring at the wooden ceiling?

I blinked and sat up, looking at my surroundings. I sighed and knew one thing; I'm not in Fairy tail anymore.

"Ah I see that you have woken" a voice said, I turned my head and saw a pink hair lady "Ummm, who are you?" I asked her and she sighed "Porlyusica" she replied with a sharp tone making me flinch "Umm, where am I" now I'm really scared!

"You're in my home, and now that you have woken up…GET OUT OF MY HOUSe!"

"HAI!"

I ran out of the house and thought about a lot of things like for example: Why was she mad? What happened to me earlier? When is the dragon council coming for me? Do I need to go shop for food?

Well maybe the last part is true, besides Natsu finished my stock. With a sigh I tried to forget what happened earlier and try to find my way away from this place

**After Shopping (Normal POV)**

Lucy happily walked at the street bags in her hands and a smile plastered on her face "Waa, I can't believe the discount they gave me" she said happily , stopping in her tracks and rummaged through the bags, trying to find something. After a few minutes she pulled out a cinnamon roll "This smells so good!" she said and spotted a 5 year old boy with messy brown hair, brown eyes and ripped clothes sitting on the edge of brick sidewalk wearing a long face

"Hey" she said as she crouched down next to him, he looked up a scratch on his cheek "Are you alright?" she asked earning a grumble from his stomach, he looked away in embarrassment making her giggle, _he need's it more than me anyway _she thought and outstretched the cinnamon roll to him

He blinked and hesitatingly got it "A-are you re-really g-giving this t-to me?" he asked nervously receiving a nod from the stellar spirit mage "Arigatou miss!" he said with a smile.

Lucy stood up and patted the boy's head "Your welcome" she said and walked away from him, not noticing the boy's index finger waving and a gold key floated in front of him, he smirked.

**At Lucy's Apartment**

"I'm home" Lucy said as she entered her apartment

"LUCY!"

She was tackled to the ground by Natsu, Gray and Happy "Eh?" she said confused "Thank goodness you're ok!" Natsu said "Yeah! We were worried after you fainted!" said Gray and got off her along with Natsu but Happy still clanged on.

"Aye!"

Lucy giggled and sat up, Happy still hugging her "Gomen, for worrying you like that" Lucy said "How about I'll make you guys something?" their faces brightened and quickly sat down near the table

Lucy laughed and stood up

**Knock knock**

Lucy blinked wondering who could that be and opened the door to see the little boy from earlier the cinnamon roll still in his hand "Oh it's you" Lucy said making the boy smile and say "You remember me!" she laughed "Of course I would, now why are you here?"

"Well you dropped this actually" he said raising up a gold key Lucy gasped and got the key from him "Oh my, I didn't notice it fall thank you!" she said and hugged the kid causing him to blush "Your welcome! But I need to go know see ya sis!" the boy said before he ran off. _Sis? _Lucy thought and closed the door, clasping the key to her key ring "Oi Lucy who was that?" she heard Natsu say "No one really, now what do you guys want?" she asked

"PASTA!" Happy said gleefully earning a chuckle from Gray

**With the little boy**

After he left Lucy he quickly went to a deserted alley. He started glowing a white and blue light, as the light disappeared there stood a man with a clean cut brown hair piercing blue eyes with a smile plastered on his face. He lifted his hand to his face and closed his eyes, few seconds later a rose appeared in front of him

He brought it closer to his lips and murmured "You've grown Lucy-chan"

* * *

**Sorry if its short I did this about 12-2 am and I am very tired! Please review!**


	4. Surprise

~The Dragon Princess~

**Ohla! Sorry for not updating (stupid school's fault) anyway answer to my reviewers will be answered after the story k maybe half**

**R E V I E W R E S P ON S E S**

**ICEBREAK94- Thank you! XD**

**MaJorReader619- I'm glad you're excited! I'll try updating if I can.**

**Lilmissshortie1- Glad you love it!**

**InnerCookie- Read to find out! ;)**

**And now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I do not ow- wait you people should know I don't own it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Surprise"

**Lucy's POV:**

After yesterday's incident and all I might after all leave Fairy Tail. Those visions, if they were to happen then it might be best if I ask master right away to avoid trouble.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't, something heavy was on my stomach and my left hand felt cold, I looked at my left and saw Gray facing me sleeping my hand under his right cheek and his left hand holding my wrist, I looked at my right and saw Natsu also sleeping facing me his arm on my stomach.

I blinked and stared at the ceiling

Blinking and while wondering

Why I'm on the floor beside them

Just wearing a white shirt and short pajama shorts

And them just in their boxers

…...

….

…..

…..

Wait What!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The weight on my stomach was gone and I saw the both of them sit up.

"What the hell Luce!" Natsu faced me as I sat up "Why did you fucking scream!" Gray rubbed his ear "Gomen but, why exactly are you guys in your underwear!" I semi shouted, I couldn't help it after all they were in their boxers.

The guys looked at each other and looked at me "You don't remember?" Gray asked and I shook my head "Our clothes got wet last night and you wouldn't let me dry it since you were afraid I'd might burn your apartment" Natsu waved off, I just noticed something though.

My hairs up in a pony tail exposing the star on my neck,

And second two dumb wait scratch that I meant two hot guys with six pack abs in front of me.

I covered the side of my neck and tried to stop the blush on my face "Then explain why I was on the floor sleeping?" I asked them "Well we have no idea" they said together making me sigh and stand up "Well, I'm going to take a bath now make sure you don't do anything alright!" I said and received two salutes; I smiled a little and quickly made my way to my bathroom.

The water was cold enough to awake me but I was used to it anyway, "Hey Lucy I suddenly remembered something." I heard Gray said and he continued "Master wants us to get to the guild early" I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me "Any reason why?" I asked "Master didn't tell us anything, all we know that some people are coming" Natsu said "So you better hurry and get dressed!" "Or just wear your underwear!" Gray said, I blushed and threw a bar of soap on the door "HEY!" I heard Gray.

I got out of the bathroom and saw the two of them in a heated argument "Let's just go already!" I grabbed their hands and dragged them out of my apartment with a blush on their faces.

**At Fairy Tail:**

We arrived in Fairy Tail and a crowd surrounded master "Ah, good they're here" he said as we also entered the crowd and continued "I was about to say that a very important guest is arriving and I want you all to be in your best behaviors" I heard few murmurs like "important guest" and so.

_Oh so they're already coming that was fast_ I heard a familiar voice in my head

"Draco?" I said and earned a confuse look from everyone

_Be quiet I'm doing telepathy so tell them it was nothing_ the voice said

"It was nothing, sorry, you were saying master?" I followed what the voice said and the master continued

_Draco is that you if it is where are you? _I thought

_Who else would it be kiddo? And look up _Draco sent to my head

I looked up and saw him casually sitting on the ceilings wooden bean with an apple on his hand I tilted my head a little.

_Stop looking up everyone might notice!  
_I looked back at master pretending to listen _So what do you mean they? _I thought

_Dragon council, you know the one I told you yesterday and all_

I froze and glanced up to see him smirking I was about to say something but the door suddenly opened, revealing a group of knights wearing a blue cape with a golden dragon head imprinted on it.

"Who the hell are you!" Natsu said causing me to hide behind Gray, if what Draco said was true and they are coming for me then its best if I don't show myself first.

"We are the Dragon Council, the ones who sent you the letter." One of them said making Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy freeze at the word dragon "Dragon council? Dragon yeah right" Gajeel hissed.

_Guess that's my cue to show_ I heard Draco thought making me hide myself more behind Gray making him worry "Anything wrong Lucy?" he asked as he found my hand and held it with his "Nothing, just thought of something that's all" I told him. Natsu noticed our hands and quickly went to my side and held my other hand except only tighter Oh_ dear you got yourself into a love triangle _was the last thing I heard from him before he exposed himself.

"Now, now chill down alright." The rusty blond said with a smirk "Oh, I wasn't expecting you here Draco" a hoarse voice said from behind the knights, I turned my direction to the source and saw a man with a clean cut brown hair with piercing blue eyes wearing a white rolled up sleeved buttoned up shirt with a rusty brown vest over it, black pants and brown shoes.

"Oh so they sent you Jay." Draco said with slight amusement "Hn, well I am after all a Dragon Mage and I wanted to see her first." Jay said and made his way to the center, serious eyes searching for something but for some reason it landed on me, his eyes softened and a small smile appeared.

"Lucy." he said happily

"How the hell do you know Lucy?" Natsu shouted his grip tightening making me blush a little, I also felt Gray's hand tighten as he said "Who are you anyways?"

"Oh Lucy should know him" Draco said "huh" I was confuse but he did look familiar.

"So you don't remember me at all? That hurts Lucy-chan." Jay said with a hurt tone while placing his hand on his chest.

Draco smirked and said "She didn't see you after her third birthday after all Jay." "Yeah, yeah I know" Jay waved off.

Wait

I met him before I turned three?

Than that couldn't possibly mean…..

I got out of the boys (Natsu and Gray) grasp and walked to him, he smiled at me as I arrived in front of him, I hesitantly place my hand on his cheek "Brother?" I said causing eyes to widen and he smiled and place his hand over mine.

"Surprise"

* * *

**Dun, Dun! Woot woot! I was watching Starry Sky while writing this and I loved it, be sure to review!**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S (the other half)**

**KazumiSakura- Yeah I know that was a short chapter and now you know!**

**Ashley-myth- Thank you! I'll get to update more this month so don't worry.**

**Meatbunlover- Thanks, as long as you are still reading then its alright!**

**Karling08- I'll try making it longer and glad to see you excited!**

**Until next time! Ciao~ (eats sea salt ice cream) **


	5. Admit It

~The Dragon Princess~

**Me: BAM! 33 reviews! :D  
Trevor: Too loud I'm trying to read!  
Me: Alright geez! Now to answer my beloved reviewers!**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S**

**LouKeiYee- I bet you weren't! I was so close on making him her fiancé! And I get to update more lately next week!**

**ICEBREAK94- Thank You!**

**Meatbunluver: Thank you!  
MaJorReader619- Bet you weren't!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Admit It!"

**Natsu's POV:**

What the fuck! Lucy had a brother? I didn't know that, I was about to speak up but I froze as tears fell from Lucy's eyes and she tackled the dude in a hug!

What the fuck!  
Lucy never hugs me like that!

And why was she crying?

Damnit, I hate it when she cries!

My hand curled into a fist, I was angry, but why?

'_Because that guy is hugging your Lucy!' _A voice said in my head

Huh? My Lucy?

'_Yes your Lucy she's yours and yours only' _the voice said

What the fuck get out of my head!  
**Gray's POV:**

Lucy had a brother? Who knew?

I was going to walk next to her and introduce myself but I froze.

_My _Lucy hugged him-wait what!

My Lucy? When did she become mine?

'_Ever since you met her!'_ a voice said in my head

Yeah right, my hands turned into a fist I saw Natsu's too, were we angry at each other? Nah that can't be right.

'_You guys are so dense!' _the voice said

Can't it just shut up! I saw Natsu with a troubled face, I smirked, serves him right.

**Lucy's POV:**

I let go of my big brother and I knew I had to explain everything to everyone.

"So I bet you're all really surprised" Jay beat me too it and wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him, one thing I hate about him is..

He's to overprotective.

"Apparently you all have some question but I'm on a time limit here." He tapped his wrist "Time limit?" I asked and he looked at me "Apparently so, the others also wants to see you." He said loosening his arm so I could break free.

"Oh you mean them." Draco said

"Them?" Gray and Natsu asked

"I'll answer questions later, right now I need to take Lucy along with Draco to the Dragon Council so, good bye" Jay grabbed my hand and Draco followed with an amused face.

"Hold it!" Master caught him off "Take this two idiots with you." By idiots he's referring to Natsu and Gray

Jay sighed and gestured them to follow

'_Boy this will sure be interesting'_ Draco sent to my head making me sigh and exit my beloved guild.

As we exited the guild I saw a carriage in front of us making Natsu's complexion green

"Were going to ride that?" Natsu said trying to stop himself from puking making Gray smile in amusement

"Anything wrong?" my brother asked "Natsu has motion sickness" I stated simply causing Draco to chuckle, Jay sighed and snapped his fingers

Gray blinked "What the hell was that for?"

"You'll see just get in the carriage, **now**" and just like that the three of us were inside, "I'll be in front while Draco will be at the back alright" Jay said and the carriage moved I was expecting Natsu to faint but nothing happened causing me and Gray to blink "I'm okay?" Natsu inspected his self.

"Of course you are I casted a spell on you so I can talk to you guys properly" Jay suddenly appeared beside Gray

"Holy shit!" Gray was shocked causing Natsu to laugh "Haha chicken"

"And you are a turkey?" Draco said as he also suddenly appeared next to Natsu "Son of a Bitch!"Natsu said shocked also.

"Talk about what?" I asked and Draco replied holding his laugh "Certainly you have questions right?" I nodded "Well where exactly have you been nii-san?"

Jay smiled "After you turned three we were shipped to the dragon council to become dragon mages"

"Dragon mages?" Gray said after recovering from his shock

"Or do you mean Dragon Slayers?" Natsu asked with a grin

"No, he meant dragon mages" Draco paused "Dragon mages is completely different from Dragon slayers, Dragon mages were born with powers of a dragon but it depends on which dragon he/she blessed its power on him/her."

Natsu blinked "So you're a dragon mage?" he pointed at Jay who nodded "Which dragon" he asked

"Koori" Jay smiled

"Koori? Doesn't that mean ice?" I asked and my brother nodded

"So that means you have the powers of the dragon of ice?" Gray asked

"Yes any other questions?" Jay asked and the three of us shook our head "Good Lucy would you come here for a moment" I nodded and went near my brother who whispered something in my ear and everything went black.

**Draco's POV**

I smirked and quickly got the unconscious girl before she fell to the floor

"LUCY!" her team mates said

"Oh be quiet lover-boys" I said, boy they sure as loud as Lucy, I gently placed her on the chair her head resting on Jay's lap making the lover-boys jealous.

"What did you do!" Natsu demanded causing the dragon mage to chuckle "I just cast a sleeping spell on her that's all"

"Sleeping spell my ass" Gray remarked

"We need to talk, man to man" I told them and Jay nodded "It has something to do with my Lucy-chan"

"Your Lucy-chan?" the boys asked and I just sighed "Forget about it alright!"

"Anyway so I heard from a little bird that you like my sister" the two boys froze

"Like Lucy? Where did you hear that from haha very funny" the guy in the boxers said "Me liking Luce? Well of course I like her as a friend!" the pink haired guy said

My smirk grew wider "Oh really?" Natsu blinked "Huh?" "Well I was watching you guys when phantom lord attack and I remember you saying this '_You bastards lay one finger on Lucy and I'll turn all of you to ash_'" I quoted and he became flushed causing Gray to laugh

"Not only did he say something like that I remember you saying '_Lucy's our comrade. I won't hand her over even if I die_'" I said making the guy red

"Oh really now?" Jay smirked

"You can't prove anything!" Gray exclaimed and I chuckled "Oh can't I?"

"What? I don't get it can someone explain?" Natsu asked and an anime vein popped on my head "You're too dense you'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Wha?" I sighed boy was he stupid, the carriage stopped and Jay stood up after he gently placed Lucy on top of the lover boys "Were here, come on the others are waiting" Jay went down the carriage and I stood up

'_Hey Gray_' I sent to Gray who gave me a confused look "What?" I smirked

'_Admit it you love/like her_' and just like that I left the carriage after snapping my fingers making the dragon princess wake up.

* * *

**Done! Now to answer the other reviews!**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S**

**Lightkit- I know right, and yes Lucy has a brother which I almost made her fiancé. And thank you for the tip!**

**HandsomeAngel- Glad you think it's cool!**

**Mynameiseliza- Glad you like it and I'll try to update on the following weeks.**

**Fairytailpirate- *smiles* Yes I totally agree with you, when I read stories like this I really wanna be in Fairy Tail, and thanks for the thumbs up!**

**Lilmissshortie1- Glad you love it! X3**

**JessLyn28- I'll try updating and glad to see you excited!**

**1)Koori- pronounced as Koh-ree**

**Please review! I'm desperate!**


	6. Decision

~The Dragon Princess~

**Trevor: Um hey what's up readers? So yeah awkward…apparently the owner of this story is not here right now and she sent me 2 pieces of paper with the sixth chapter of this story and a note telling me to write it down and stuff so yeah….anyway I guess I'll answer the reviews then.**

**-Review Responses-**

**ICEBREAK94- Thank you and yeah she also wrote something below the end of the chapter it says 'NaLu FTW!'**

**LouKeiYee- Yes she updated (she has too much spare time) and you weren't expecting the love triangle thingy well join the club, and yeah she was very close on making Jay the fiancé, and maybe some little humour might show up**

**Stara-chi- Weren't you the one who reviewed her J/C/HnKnA stories? Wasn't expecting you to read this but yeah they **_**should**_** react more I'll remind her.**

**I'll answer the others later so let's start!**

[My (Trevor) notes about the chapter and stuff]

* * *

Chapter 6

"Decision"

After the talk Lucy woke up and they headed inside the Dragon council only to see few people wearing white robes, hoods over their head and were wearing a necklace with a dragon amulet. [Reminds me of Assassins Creed o-O]

"Ah Jay-san welcome back and I see you have Draco-san with you and some guests." A man said as they were walking.

"Yes, is everyone in the council room?" Jay asked the man and he nodded.

"Everyone?" asked Lucy still a bit sleepy from that surprised sleeping spell

Jay smiled and they arrived in front of a big door with the head of dragons as knobs "You'll see." He pushed the door open to reveal four figures in front of them sitting on thrones while the other one was sitting on top of the table.

The figure sitting on the table was a man identical to Jay except instead of Jay's icy blue eyes he had watery blue eyes [Is that even a word?] he was wearing a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt, a blue coat over it with a white line at the end of its cuffs, black slack and white dress shoes, instead of a brown clean cut hair he had a blue streak at his bangs covering his left eye.

The figure next to him was another man, golden brown hair and lightning yellow eyes, he was wearing a white short sleeved button up shirt with an untied black tie some dress pants and dress shoes.

The next figure was a woman about the same age as Jay [How old is he anyway?] her brown hair were into two wavy pig tails [Wait she wrote an a/n here and it goes: Haruhi's hair with her date with Hikaru] green eyes, she was wearing a sleeveless green dress that goes down to her knees, it had a green rose at the right sleeve, and some white ballet shoes.

And finally [yes finally! My hands hurt -_-"] the last figure was a woman with wavy pale blond hair and baby blue eyes, she was wearing a white strapless dress with a gold sash wrapped around her waist and white low heels.

"You're late Jay." The guy on the table said as he jumped down and made his way towards Jay

"I am? Or are you just impatient Ray." Jay said and crossed his arms, the guy named Ray scowled and crossed his arms also, apparently it seems like they're having a staring contest

"Oi Ray-nii stop staring at Jay-nii like that you're creeping me out!" exclaimed the brunette haired girl as she ran up to them, "I'm not staring at him Lily, I was just annoyed by what he sent to my thoughts" answered Ray as he patted Lily's shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh Jay welcome back." The blond said and gracefully made her way to Jay who smiled and nodded "Thank you for the warm welcome Lea."

"Actually what Ray said was right, you are late." The golden haired man said and Jay groaned "Well not really my fault Kyle"

**Lucy's POV**

Wait a minute,

Ray, Lilly, Lea and Kyle?

No way!

"Hey L-Lucy anything wrong?" Gray asked me he sounded nervous making me raise my eyebrow

"Uh yeah what about you Gray are you alright?"

"Uh y-eah I am no need to worry just cold and all"

Cold? He's an ice mage for goodness sake! [Unless he unknowingly removed his clothes] I looked at him and saw him shirtless making me blush a little "Hey Gra-"

"Lucy?"

I turned around and saw the people Jay was talking to looking at me with shocked faces I gulped "Yes?"

"Lucy!" Lily tackled me into a hug tears in her eyes

"So it really is you Lucy." Ray said with a satisfied smile and hugged me also

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I hugged them "Nee-chan Nii-san!"

**Natsu's POV:**

Lucy has more siblings! Augh, and what the hell does that Draco dude saying I'm too dense to understand well let me tell you one thing,

I AM NOT DENSE!  
Anyway I saw Lucy crying again…

Damnit what should I do?|

I was about to go near them but they pulled away causing me to sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay." The guy with yellow eyes said I think his name was Lyle, no, it starts with a k so Kevin, no.

But one thought interrupted me "Wait a minute what does the Dragon Council need Lucy for?"

**Gray's POV:  
**"Wait a minute what does the Dragon Council need Lucy for?" the dragon slayer asked earning confused looks from the siblings except Lucy and Draco.

"You haven't told them yet?" Draco asked and Lucy hesitantly shook her head

"Tell us what?" I asked and Lucy went to me and Natsu

"Well how should I say this…." She played with her fingers making me blush.

"Let me explain." The woman named Lea said "First thing is my name is Lea I was blessed by the dragon of light Hikari." She said knowing that it was explained to us.

"Well since Le-chan did it then I will too, my name is Lily! Please to meet you, I was blessed by the dragon of land called Riku!" the girl with pig tails said.

"Ugh do I have to; anyway the names Ray don't forget it! I was blessed by Kano the dragon of water" the boy with watery blue eyes said.

"My name is Kyle pleased to meet you, I have the power of lightning thanks to Raiden the dragon who blessed me." The last guy said

So Lucy's siblings are all Dragon Mages huh? Meaning Lucy is one too?

"That doesn't answer flame brain's question though, why do you guys need Lucy?"

Draco smirked and went in front of us "She's the Dragon Princess of course."

**Lucy's POV **[too many change of POV's]**:**

Busted.

I saw Natsu's eye grow wide and he placed his hand on my shoulder tightly "Dragon Princess? Dragon Princess! Why didn't you tell me Luce!"

I winced "Na-Natsu you're hurting me!" his eyes widened and let go off me "sorry"

"Dr-dragon princess? Impossible they disappeared at July 7 ,777!" Gray said and I sighed [déjà vu]

"That's what I said but Draco says they're in hiding waiting for me" I said

Gray tilted his head and so did Natsu.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you guys!" I bowed my head and felt something hot and cold; I looked at them they had an understanding smile on their face.

Kyle cleared his throat gaining our attention "Apparently that's not the reason I called you out here for."

My sibling had a sad expression that could be read in their eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy you must know the great dangers that's coming your way since you are the Dragon Princess" Jay said

"And after a few meetings about this we made our decision." Ray said as he made eye contact with me

"I really hate to do this to you Lu-chan but it's for the best." Lily gave me a sad smile

"What are you guys talking about" I faced them my legs shaking.

"Lucy" Lea looked at me with a sad expression

"You are here by forced to quit Fairy Tail and never return"

* * *

**Trevor: My hands hurt!(even if its short) Anyway I'll answer the reviews**

**-Review Responses-**

**LightKit- Well of course they are. Oh and if it really stresses you out could you please explain the beta readers to us we really don't get it so if you would please, send us a PM and if you are a beta reader can you beta it?  
**

**Tati888- I'll tell her that bcoz I can't go on forever only she can!  
**

**BlackStar822- Yup it is original bcoz she suddenly also got the idea during math (so weird)**

**JessLyn28: Good to see you excited**

**Trevor: Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stuff, now to send it to her email. Oh and she wrote down below that you guys should check her profile and look at her 2 story summaries for FT and tell her what you think and this was written in big letters 'PLEASE REVIEW!' **


	7. Decision Made

~The Dragon Princess~

**Me: Exams are over~**

**Trevor: Psh, we still have the NAT exams.**

**Me: Aww man, anyway thanks for writing the previous chapter**

**Trevor: Yeah, yeah just answer the reviews**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S**

**ICEBREAK94-Thank you for reading up till now XD! And so do I NALU FTW!XD**

**Beautiful Sunshineeh- I know right XD**

**LightKit- Yeah, couldn't help it ehe, well I know they don't sound anything like Lucy sorry! It's because when I first saw Lucy's father in the manga I thought his hair was brown so I made her brother's hair brown, and their eyes well it takes after their element like Kyle's eyes his yellow since he controls lightning and all… and now here I am! UPDATING! It will be very fast don't worry!**

**FairyTail5023- Yay! Glad you love it~**

**Others will be answered later let's start!  
**[Trevor's Notes]

(A/N: my notes)

* * *

Chapter 7

Decision Made 

**Lucy's POV:**

What?

Quit Fairy Tail?

I opened my mouth but no sound came out, I saw a glimpse of my nakama they were shocked also.

'_Quit Fairy Tail huh? What would you pick Lucy? Fairy Tail or your safety?'_ Draco's voice said in my head.

"Now Lucy if you come with us," Lea outstretched her hand towards me but I did not dare to move, instead a flicker of fire appeared between us making her jerk her hand back "What the-"

"Don't you dare touch Lucy!"

I looked at Natsu who was flaming with anger, hands curled into a fist ready to attack just in case. Ray's mouth twitched "And why not? We're her siblings for Christ sake!" Natsu flared his nostrils "Yeah right you don't even look like her!"

Jay rolled his eyes "Maybe it's because our hair took after our father and our eyes from the power we posses."

Natsu scowled "But that does not give you the right to take her away from her family!"

Lily blinked "What do you mean? We're not taking her away from her family; we're bringing her back to her family!"

"Yeah I know that but you're taking her away from Fairy Tail! Her second family!" Gray snapped, Lea sighed "It's for her own safety, do you not wish for that?"

"Safety my ass!" Gray said and walked next to me and so did Natsu "How is taking her away from her beloved guild protecting her?"

Lily gulped and went in between Jay and Ray who had a disbelief look on their faces, Kyle sighed and raised his hand "I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice," he snapped his fingers and a cage made of lightning trapped Gray and Natsu.

"Natsu Gray!" I cried as I saw them trapped inside.

Natsu looked around and punched the cage but was zapped by lightning "Gah!"

'_No, please! Don't hurt him!'_ I thought tears forming in my eyes; I heard another zap and looked at Gray who was on the floor badly hurt, "Gray Natsu!"

Lea looked hurt but outstretched her hand again "Lucy…please come with us, for your friends safety." I just looked at her, tears streaming down my face; I stared at her hand and nodded.

_**CRASH**_

I fell on my knees and started coughing, why did the ceiling suddenly break?

_Clap Clap_

Our attention turned to Draco who had an amused face as he clapped "Welcome Titania."

Titania?

As the smoke cleared there stood Fairy Tail's currently strongest mage Erza wearing her Heavens Wheel armour and a serious glare on her face.

"Erza?" I mumbled, she looked over her shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"Erza Scarlet I assume." Kyle said his eyes sending her death glares; she nodded as she ex-quipped her armour. [Is that even a word?] (A/N: I don't know so shush!)

"Yes and you are?" Erza said still keeping her calm, I heard groans from Gray and Natsu, I looked at them and saw the cage was gone.

"Natsu Gray, are you alright?" I went to them, shaking them and when they nodded I sighed and sat them up, their heads leaning on my shoulder with my hands holding them there.

Kyle-nii must be strong to make Gray and Natsu this hurt, I wonder if Erza will be okay.

Kyle chuckled "I am Kyle Heartfillia" Erza flinched for a second but regained her composure "Anyway I will not allow you to take away our dear nakama away from her home."

Ray rolled his eyes and so did Jay "Like we said, it's for her own safety." They chorused.

"S-s-safety ye-eah r-right." Gray manages to say as he pulled his head away from my shoulder panting a little.

"Ice head i-is r-r-right you asses." Natsu says doing the same, I watch them both as they shakily stood up and make their way to Erza; they looked like they're ready to fight.

Erza looked at both of them sending a silent massage and nodded "Fight us."

My three brothers looked at each other and sighed "Why should we?" Jay asked

Natsu smiled and his fist had flames "If you want Lucy then you have to fight us."

Gray nodded with a smile preparing to attack "That is if you aren't turkeys that is…"

'_What the, he got the from me!'_ Draco says making me giggle a little.

Ray scowled and raised his hand and a ball of huge water appeared "Bring it on snowflake!" he threw the water ball, aiming for Gray.

"Gray watch out!"  
The ice mage smirked and stretched his hand out; as it was inches away from him it turned to ice.

"Think you can finish me off that easily now could you?" Gray chuckled and Ray scowled.

Jay yawned "Do we really have to?"

Natsu got impatient and jumped up in the air "Shut up fight me!" his fist in fire, attacking Jay from above while he just shakes his head "Well if you say so." Jay snapped his fingers and a tall ice wall appeared making Natsu hit it "HEY!"

"So it's you and me titania." Kyle said earning a small chuckle from Erza "So it is…"

Nii-san smirked "Ladies first."

"Gladly, requip!" Erza's armour changed into the Lightning Empress Armour giving nii-san an amused face "Let's dance." Lightning strikes behind him.

No, it doesn't have to be this way.

They don't have to fight for me!

'_But they want to_' Draco sent me and I shook my head, I'm getting tired of this, protecting me always, fighting my battles getting hurt for me.

'_What are you going to do about it?'_

What am I going to do about it?

I looked at my nakama: Gray was currently freezing the attacks of Ray-nii's water attacks but was getting hit since he was too fast, Natsu was getting hit continuously by the ice walls Jay-nii was doing, and then Erza and Kyle-nii was in the middle of a fierce battle, with Erza's armour giving an advantage.

'_Lucy'_ Lea's voice said in my head, I looked at her she had a small smile and was currently beside a cheering Lily.

'_Yes?'_ I asked

She smiled _'No matter what decision you'll make we will still love you no matter what.'_

I looked at her and nodded, I knew what to do, I stood up quietly and brushed my hands against my keys stopping at a specific key, I breathed in and out sure on my decision.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Loki." I murmured

**Draco's POV:**

"Open Gate of the Lion, Loki." I heard her.

So she made her decision huh? This is getting interesting..

Are you watching us right now Layla?

How about you Igneel? What do you think of your 'son'?

**Lucy's POV:**

Everyone didn't notice, thank goodness.

"You called hime-sama?" Loki said with his signature smile, I smiled and nodded "I was wondering if you could help me.." I gestured towards my nakama.

He smiled "Which ones Lucy?"

"Erza and Gray don't hurt them, and leave Natsu to me" I said and he prepared himself and so did I, I grabbed my whip "Ready?" he gave me a wink "Ready." I giggled "On three,"

"One" I started

"Two" he said

"Three…" we jumped.

"Regulus!"

"Stop fighting!"

Loki shot his attack in between Gray, Erza, Kyle and Ray while I waved (A/N: I don't know what action) my whip in between Natsu making him land "Lucy?"

I smiled and was falling, guess I haven't thought about that… "Loki!"

He caught me at least and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Caught and safe, are you alright oujou-sama?" Loki smiled and I nodded, he set me down and I dismissed him. I looked at everyone who was looking at me.

"I made my decision." I say an earned serious looks from everyone except Lea, Lily, and Draco "I will stay with my nakama!"

Kyle's Jay's and Ray's eyes widened "Lucy but your safe-"

A wall appeared in front of them, it was made out of wood so I had a hunch Lily did it.

Lily looked at me and smiled then turned to our brothers "Lu-chan is old enough to make her decisions neh Le-chan?"

Lea nodded and looked at the boys making them sweat and shrink back "Lily is right, Lucy is knows what she's doing besides" she turned to Erza, Gray and Natsu who were panting, I walked to them and gave them a hug, I'm glad they're safe, I can tell Lea is smiling "She has her friends to protect her."

She made her way towards Erza, while Lily went towards me.

"Titania- No, Erza-san I trust you with the Dragons greatest possession," Lea placed a hand on Erza's shoulder who just nodded.

Lily hugged me "Take care ne Lu-chan? And be the greatest Dragon Princess kay?" I giggled and hugged her back "Sure."

As we parted Kyle was talking to the boys but I have no idea what he's saying but for all I know is giving shivers down their spines.

"So shall we go home?" I asked and earned a shake from Draco "No we're heading to the Dragon Sanctuary."

I blinked "Dragon Sanctuary?"

He nodded "It's time to head there."

Erza cut in "We should ask master for permission first though Draco-san"

Draco groaned "Fine, get in the carriage now, and take those two with you." He jerked his thumb towards Natsu and Gray who were currently fighting.

**Draco's POV:**

After they left I sighed and turned toward the Dragon Mages.

"So? What do you think?" I asked them.

Lea smiled "Arigatou Draco-san for bringing her here."

I nodded and started heading out "Well I'll be on my way then."

"Wait" I looked back and saw Kyle looking at me "I expect you to be with them alright?" I nodded and Ray cleared his throat "And we expect you to pay for the damages." He gestured towards the ceiling, I groaned.

**In the Dragon Sanctuary:**

Queen Layla was walking around the garden, filled with roses she smiled and plucked one out of the bush, bringing it closer to her nose "Lucy, I miss you.."

"Ah, what a coincidence to see you here Layla."

She turned her head to the left and saw three dragons.

"Oh, Metallica, Igneel, Grandine, Hello" she greeted

Igneel nodded and looked at the sky "The time is near isn't?" she nodded

"Ugh it's soo boring, I need to see more action." Metallica groaned and Igneel rolled his eyes "Just shut up Metallica."

"Make me!"

Grandine and Layla watch them bickered in the sky

"Anyway when do we see the heiress Oujou-sama?" Grandine asked and Layla smiled "Soon along with your 'children' of course."

"Pardon me for the interruption Layla"

They turned their heads and saw a guy with jet black hair and black eyes.

"Oh Julian am I late for the meeting." She asked and he gave out a smile "Yes you are shall we go?" he offered his arm "Of course, I'll see you later Grandine, Metallica, Igneel."

The dragons watched the queen and her subordinate go, "That guy is giving me the chills." Metallica said as he landed followed by Igneel "There's this odd feeling about him, like he's going to betray us or something."

Grandine let out a huff "We just have to watch him till then agreed?" the two nodded.

* * *

**Done! Now for the reviews!**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S **

**Mynameiseliza- Never planned too~**

**Fairytilpirate- Thank you and I had no choice, but don't worry bought him lunch for 1 week straight. [Best thing that happened]**

**LouKeiYee- Like she will~ Here's the next chapter and your welcome :D**

**Mangaka Shuzen- Thank you, she'll appear on the later chapters and thank you~**

**Please Review! I might update more lately on the following weeks!**

**A/N: THE REASON WHY KYLE, JAY, RAY AND ELLI'S HAIR IS BROWN IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT LUCY'S FATHER HAIR WAS BROWN AND THEIR EYES TAKE AFTER THEIR POWERS.**

**Here's a preview for some upcoming chapters:**

"_Natsu and Gray must love you very much Lucy!" Mira-san squealed and I blushed "Yeah right" _

"_Who the hell are you!" he said _

"_Lucy can I at least get a kiss?" he asked and she hesitated "Sure thing Gray.." *MAIN COUPLE IS STILL NALU!*_

"_My dear daughter I missed you so much" _

_He scowled "Damn you Gray! You know how I felt about Lucy!" _

"_Hey Gajeel are you alright? Gajeel?" _

"_I should've known you were going to do this Julian or shall I say Judas" Draco hissed_

"_Ah Layla-sama, it is so nice to see you again" "So it is Caprico."_

"_Lucy, I love you!"_

"_Natsu snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself, don't let him control you" Gray shouted "You're hurting her! You're hurting your Lucy!"_

"_Oi! Bookworm get your but over here!"_

"_Hey Juvia," Gray said and looked at the sky "Do you think I made the right decision on letting her go?"_

**That's what I wrote down during my free time, there in the different chapters, they might change though see you next time! Sorry if its all Gray talking!**


	8. The Journey Begins

~The Dragon Princess~

**Me: ****Okay so I lied.**

**Trevor: ****It's not like we or shall I say she wanted too**

**Me: ****Yeah we were stuck doing practice!**

**Natsu: ****You and you're stupid excuses.**

**Me:**** Shut up! Besides it's Summer Vacation!**

**Trevor:**** Let the countdown begin!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Journey Begins

**Lucy's POV**

Home, finally home.

We stood in front of Fairy Tail's gate and I smiled, I really missed it.

"Let's just get this over with, the sooner we ask permission the faster it would be to get there." Draco said with a sigh and started walking through the gate

"Oi! You just can't walk in like that!" Natsu ran after him

"Jeez quiet down flame brain you're giving me a headache." Gray yawned and scratched his head as he followed behind

"It's great to be back." Erza said and walked in, I smiled and followed her in.

It was the same Fairy Tail before I left.

"Ah, Lucy welcome back." Mira-san greeted with her cheerful smile.

"You greet Lucy first even though I'm in front of you how rude Mira-san." Gray huffed.

Mira giggled "I would've said you have nice clothes today but you aren't wearing any." Gray looked down and flushed; he cursed something inaudible and went off to find his clothes.

"Anyway" Draco said "Is Makarov-san here?"

Mira tapped her chin "Ah yes, he's at his office at the second floor, Erza can escort you if you want Draco-san." She smiled.

"You know Draco?" I asked her and she just nodded, since when?

Draco nodded "Alright, Erza, Pink head, Nude guy come with me."

**Pink head= Natsu**

**Nude guy= Gray**

I bet he forgot their names, I laughed.

"What did you call me?" Natsu asked.

"Just shut up and come with me." Draco sighed.

I took a step but was stopped since he put a hand in front of me "Except for you, you stay here." Draco said.

"Eh, why?"

"Just stay here with Mirajaine." He flicked my forehead.

I puffed my cheeks "Hey!"

After some of my protests I was now seated on the bar stool my head buried in my arms "Baka Draco."

Mira-san giggled and set down a strawberry milkshake in front of me "Lucy, maybe it's for your own good, here cheer up." She smiled and hugged the tray.

I smiled at her "Arigatou Mira-san!" I took a sip from the drink "But it's unfair, it involves me doesn't it? Why can't I be with them as they talked to master?"

"Who knows," Mira shrugged.

"Lu-chan~"

I looked back and saw my nakama, Levy, coming her way towards me

"Lu-chan okaerinasai!" Levy hugged me

"Arigatou Levy-chan."

"Eh, so the bunny girl is back." A male voice said, it was Gajeel

I rolled my eyes "Hai, hai I'm back."

"Ne, ne Lu-chan were the rumours true?" Levy asked as she let go of me.

"Rumours, what rumours?" I asked the solid script mage.

Levy smiled "You being the Dragon Princess!"

Wow, word goes by so fast, I simply nodded.

Gajeel grunted "Yeah right."

I sighed, I should've expected he wouldn't believe me so I just ignored him and drank my dink.

"I also heard that Gray and Natsu likes you~" Mira-san said, making me choke.

"WHAT!" it suddenly started raining on me oh no.

"RIVAL IN LOVE!" Juvia said as the rain got harder, great just great.

"Oh, it sure is lively today." A male voice, I looked over my shoulder and saw Fried looking at us.

"Ah, Fried-san, I haven't seen you in a while." I greeted him and the rain disappeared, I turned to Mira who had a towel with her, I accepted it and dried my hair.

Fried smiled and looked at Mira "So I've heard you got some news about our younger guild mates, so Natsu and Gray likes Lucy-chan eh?"

Mira smiled also "Hai, hai, Natsu and Gray must love you very much Lucy!" she squealed

I blushed "Yeah, right." I felt Fried, Mira, Levy, and Gajeel and maybe Juvia also staring at me, I cleared my throat and looked at them "I mean come on they're too dense to figure out their own feelings, what makes you think they like me?"

Levy tapped her chin "Hm, maybe because they hang around you lately."

I raised my eyebrow "Isn't that normal since we are nakama after all."

_Nakama._I felt myself wince a little as I said it.

Mira smiled in a devilish way"But you also said when you had the Sorcerer's Magazine interview you had the best relationship with not just Levy but Natsu also."

"Well, he was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail." I fought back

Fried crossed his arms "But you did change him a lot."

"How so?"

He shrugged "All I know is that he changed." And he walked off heading to one of the tables where Bixlow was.

I rolled my eyes "Okay, then explain Gray."

"Gray told Juvia that, Lucy is our comrade and that he wouldn't hand her over to Phantom Lord even if he dies." Juvia said with an almost sad look.

I looked at her "He did?" I received a nod. I sighed and buried my head in my arms "What have I gotten myself into?"

"A love triangle, which the girls are surely interested to watch." Gajeel said with a smirk, I groaned just what I needed.

"LUCY~" I lifted my head and saw something blue attack my face.

"Happy!" I got Happy out of my face and lifted him to see tears in his eyes "Why are you crying?"

He sniffed and hugged me "Because I missed you so much and it was boring with just Lily!"

I looked down and saw Panther lily on the floor, I smiled and got Happy off me lifting him up and setting him down on the counter along with Lily who didn't seem to mind. I tapped their noses "How about I treat you guys to some fish?"

Happy's eyes gleamed "YAY! Arigatou Lucy!"

Lily just sighed "Since you offered why not?"

I smiled and looked at Mira "Mira-san, give me a plate full of fishes please."

In Makarov's Office

**Draco's POV**

"I see." The master of the guild said, he rested his elbows in his desk, I nodded.

"So that means were going to the dragoon sanctuary?" Pink head asked, again I nodded.

Makarov closed his eyes and leaned back at his chair "Fine," he opened his eyes and looked at me "You can take them, make sure they come back safe though." He looked at me, his eyes sending me daggers.

"Thank you Makarov-san, I'll inform them now." I said and turned on my heel

"Wait."

I looked over my shoulder and saw nude guy looking at me with his arms crossed, I looked at him "What do you want?" I asked.

He gave me a smirk "Take me with you."

I raised an eyebrow "And why is that?"

'_Isn't obvious?'_ he thought, completely aware I can read his mind I smirked.

"Fine you can come."

"Then I shall come also." Erza stated, I shook my head.

"Erza-san, you must stay here, I haven't mentioned this to anyone but," I paused "But something is coming after Lucy and might just destroy Fairy Tail."

Erza was calm, why can't the two idiots be like her?

"I see, but do keep in touch and tell us what's happening." She said and I nodded.

We went down and saw Lucy laughing along with Mira, and a girl with a headband watching two cats as they eat some fish.

She turned her head to us "Oh, minna, whats going on?"

"We're headed to the Dragon Sanctuary." I stated.

Her eyes widened "Dragon Sanctuary?" she almost tumbled backwards but if it weren't for Natsu holding her left arm , Gray held her right arms while a blue cat with wings was holding the back of her shirts collar along with the cat like panther which was wearing pants.

The two idiots looked at each other.

"Let her go."

Ha, the joys of jealousy. I turned to the guy with black hair "You're Metallica's slayer, Gajeel Redfox, are you not?"

He looked at me "Yeah that's right I'm Gajeel and what is it to you?"

I smirked "You are coming with us to the Dragon Sanctuary."

He scoffed "Why would I want to come with you weaklings?"

I twitched, what's with the Fairy Tail members and their bad attitudes? I cleared my throat "Don't you wish to see Metallica?"

He froze a little and looked down, muttering something under his breath before he told me he accepts.

"Oh can I come too?" a blue haired girl with a headband asked "Please!~"

"Juvia is coming to, if Gray-sama is coming." This time a girl with blue hair and a hat said (A/N: I like Juvia's new look so it's her look in the fanfic)

"Do whatever you want." I said and searched the room for Grandine's slayer as I ignored the girl's shouts of joy.

"Ano, can I come also?"

I looked down and saw a girl with long blue hair (What's with blue hair?) I smiled and placed my hand on her head "Of course you wish to see Grandine am I right?"

She looked up and smiled "Hai, I'm Wendy Marvel, and this is my cat Charle." She gestured towards the white cat flying above her.

"Shall we get going?" Lucy asked as they all gathered around me, now that I think about it I invited lot's of people.

"Yeah we should, head out for the train station now." And with that they left the guild.

Mirajaine laughed "Gambatte Draco."

I sighed "I can't believe many are coming with us."

Mirajaine smiled "The more the merrier right."

I groaned and walked off.

The more the merrier?

Yeah right.

More like, the more idiots the more it would be hell.

But I smirked as thought of something.

I might as well play matchmaker ne?

* * *

**DONE! Took me 4 days to write since I was distracted to write sorry**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S**

**FairyTailPirate- It sure is, my wallet is crying right now…and thank you for the advice! **

**LightKit- Yup, yeah you could really expect a fight, and Erza well she needed an appearance again~ and thank you for the advice I'll use it if Lucy will ever use her whip. And how is this chapter? Is it okay?**

**Lilmissshortie1- I'm happy to see you excited XD**

**ICEBREAK94- Thank you, yes Erza's entrance was EPIC!**

**Jelly Babe 101- Thank you XD **

**Blackstar822- I did, and I have no idea what the results are, but I do hope it's good. And I'm glad you liked the previews, sorry if they were confusing.**

**Charm-chan12- Thank you, it's very rare for me to find a love triangle featuring those guys. Again Thank you XD**

**I just noticed that in some chapters, there are new reviewers which make me sooo happy~ Please review more XD And have you seen the latest chapter I kinda Laughed when Juvia got so serious, and I was shock that Gray was number 1 :))**

**Review Please!~**

**Oh, and if you know a fanfic with the love triangle NatsuxLucyxGray can you tell me the title that would be great and if you know where I can watch 'House of Anubis' online for free, I'm really hooked on that series and I only watched it till episode 18, and I really wanna watch what happens next!**

**Review Please~**


	9. Prophecy, Visions and Jealousy

~The Dragon Princess~

**I wasn't expecting myself to update this fast, seriously. But I had nothing to do aside from finishing my Pokémon White, and I almost forgot about Happy! SO OF COURSE HE'LL BE SHOWING UP!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Prophecy, Visions and Jealousy

Draco and the rest stopped in front of the train station only to see it deserted.

Lucy blinked "It's empty."

Gajeel rolled his eyes "We can see that, there's no need to point it out."

Draco sighed, he was already getting a headache by Metallica's slayer, he saw a piece of paper taped on one of the fences and looked at it:

_Magnolia Station's Day off_

_Sorry for the inconvenience_

"Bad timing" he mumbled to himself and faced his companions "Looks like we have to walk."

"EH!" everyone excluding the exceeds and Gajeel exclaimed with Draco's decision.

"It's either we walk or we wait for tomorrow and be delayed." The red eyed blonde crossed his arms

"Why do we need to get to the Dragon Sanctuary as soon as possible anyway?" Gray asked a little suspicious.

Draco thought about it for a second "Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?"

The fairies (meaning Lucy and co.) looked at each other "Umm lie?" Happy suggested.

"Well…" Draco shrugged "Wouldn't it be nice to finally see your dragons and the queen?"

Lucy bit her lip knowing the truth might be horrible "Tell me the real reason Draco."

"It's because of the prophecy."

"Prophecy," Natsu tilted his head "What prophecy?"

Draco sighed as he looked at the sky and spoke:

_"The awakened powers are proof that the Queen has weakened._

_Dragon Mages have decided, as great evil approaches._

_Judas shall be reincarnated and will try to destroy the heir._

_Beware of the python for he shall bring darkness to ones heart._

_To save thy beloved kingdom, a sacrifice shall be made."_

After Draco had finished he looked at his companions.

Silence surrounded them until Natsu broke the ice "I don't get it."

Draco sighed "Little is known about the prophecy but we do know some things," he looked at Lucy "It talks about Lucy on the first part."

Lucy looked at him "Me?" she received a nod, recalling the first line she was shocked "My mother is growing weak isn't she?"

"Yes, this is why we need to head to the sanctuary already before it's too late." Draco said.

"_Dragon Mages have decided_" Gray repeated and looked at the Draco "Decided what?"

"They have entrusted you with the Dragons greatest treasure, they've decided that it is best for her to travel to the sanctuary with the help of her friends." The rusty blond explained.

Natsu blinked "After that phrase it says evil approaches, does it mean that someone's out there to hunt us down?" he received a nod.

"How about we start walking and I'll explain. How does that sound?"

Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Ne, Draco-san about the prophecy" Levy raised her hand "_Judas shall be reincarnated and will try to destroy the heir._" She quotes.

They were now walking in the forest still asking about the prophecy.

Draco just kept walking as she said that "Judas, the name of betrayal I'm sure you know." He paused "It is believed he will be reborn and will destroy the heir of the throne."

Lucy flinched.

"Y-you mean kill m-m-e?" Lucy managed to say and everyone froze except Draco who looked away and nodded.

"But," he said and looked at her with a reassuring smile "The key word in that sentence is 'try' meaning he will try to, but since you're with us and we're with you that will never happen."

"Yeah, Lu-chan we're all here to keep you safe so you can see your mom!" Levy exclaimed and hugged her, she smiled and thanked her.

"Umm, Juvia wants to know about the python." Juvia asked shyly.

Draco nodded and they continued walking "The python thing is a blur to us; we do not know anyone who acts like a python."

"Why not think outside the box?" Gajeel suggested.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

Gajeel smirked "You immediately took the python to be a person because of the word 'he', have you ever considered if it could be an animal?"

"I guess you are right."

"And the last one must mean that a sacrifice is order for Fiore to be saved." Wendy said a little sad.

Silence was her reply.

"Ne, Draco-san do you have fish?" Happy asked hopefully.

"No, even if I did I wouldn't give you any." Draco replied and quickened his pace.

"Why you so mean!" Happy cried and flew to Natsu's face making him lose his balance and tumble down the road.

"Tomcat" Charles murmured utterly disappointed.

"What did I get myself into?" Lily questioned his self.

**Draco's POV**

I shoved my hands in my pocket as we continued to walk, my head hurts so bad from the argument behind me.

I sighed and looked down; my hands somehow found their way to my neck and pulled my necklace out. I stared at it, there was a silver key attached to it with the head of a dragon at the end; I shook my head, not yet.

"Do you wanna get your ass beaten that bad droopy eyes?"

"Like you can do that squinty eye"

"How about I kick your butts' assholes?"

Ugh, I swear my head hurts. I kept the necklace and rubbed my temples, maybe I could start doing business.

"Um, Draco-san" I looked down to see Wendy looking at me

"What?" I asked her

Her eyes darted to the left then to me "I noticed you were having a headache, do you well want me to heal it?" she fidgets as she asked; I smiled and pat her head.

"Don't worry it'll pass" I told her "Next month" I murmured the last part.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the three guys fighting, Lucy and the bookworm were talking while Juvia was watching nude guy….. Maybe I can start now.

I looked back at Wendy "Hey, do you wanna help me?

Wendy tilted her head "With?"

I pointed towards the teens; it took her a while before she knew what I was referring to "Okay"

I smiled "Great, now here's what were going to do." I smirked and whispered my plan to her, with the three exceeds listening also.

"Got it?" I asked her

"When do we start?" she asked with a bright smile

I smirked "When the time is right"

**Lucy's POV:**

It was sun set as we continued to travel; we had already arrived in the dessert.

I was already getting tired from walking that I started to drag my feet, I looked at my companions.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were fighting, Juvia was looking at Gray, the exceeds were flying and Draco was talking to Wendy.

I sighed and froze as a vision was kicking in

(A/N: another vision people! You know what the italic fonts are)

_I looked around and saw Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and Draco in a battle stance and I just noticed that they were in front of me protecting me from some bandits. "Stand back Luce" I heard Natsu and before I could even say a word a battle started and after what felt like fifteen minutes my nakama were on the ground panting I looked at Draco who was panting heavily and clutching his knees, he looked at everyone then at me he stared at me hesitantly then looked down. He ripped his necklace right out of his neck "Lucy, use it!" he threw his necklace at me and it landed in my palms. I saw a silver key attached to it with a dragon head engraved on it I stared it then nodded "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" the key started glowing and before I could see anything the scene changed._

_I was being carried bridal style; I looked up to see Gray with blood on his cheek. He was running away from something but what? "Think you could fool me" Gray froze and he looked up, I couldn't help but gasp at the person in front of us, he looked exactly like Natsu except for his pale skin, dark black hair and gray eyes. "Stay away from us you bastard!" Gray shouted, the man cackled before he quickly grabbed me out of Gray's arms, I screamed, Gray gritted his teeth "Natsu you ass!" what? That 'monster' was Natsu! Before 'Natsu' could do anything the scene changed._

_I see a man with jet black hair and blood red eyes with a mad smile on his face, he was holding a dagger splattered with blood and there was a body on the floor next to him, he started to cackle and lunge his self towards me but before I could even see myself get stabbed the scene changed._

_I was hanging on the wall with my hands tied above my head and my feet tied together, I was wearing the gown from before except it got ripped and was stained with blood, I looked in front of me only to see my siblings and Natsu fighting the black monsters, I tried to scream but no sound came out. My eyes widened as I saw the man with blood red eyes behind Natsu holding a knife, ready to stab him "Heh good bye and good riddance" and everything went white._

I froze and fell on my knees causing everyone to look at me; Draco was the first to react and went to me.

He crouched down and whispered in my ear "A vision?"

"Yeah" I said softly and he nodded

"Tell me about it later" he whispered and stood up "How about we set up camp here?"

"Uh I guess" Gray shrugged.

Everyone started setting up camp and I notice there were only three tents.

Draco nodded in approval "Alright, everyone if you would go gather some supplies we could use while I watch over Lucy as she rest."

Natsu shot me a worried glance and walked towards me 'You okay?" he asked me

I nodded "Yeah I am."

Natsu didn't believe me "You sure?"

Again I nodded "I'm just a little dizzy that's all."

Natsu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a side hug as he rested his head on top of mines "If you need anything just call alright, I have ears of a dragon so don't hesitate to call." He told me and I blushed, I felt someone staring at us so I looked at the others and Gray caught my attention, he was looking away his eyes were narrowed and he was gritting his teeth I wonder if he's okay…

'_He's fine don't worry about him.'_ Draco sent to me reassuringly and pushed myself away from Natsu gently.

"Now go and get us some food!" I said and he chuckled before they went out for some food, the exceeds stayed behind though.

"He likes you!" Happy exclaimed causing me to roll my eyes

"Shut up cat" I said and felt the world around me spin, I turned to Draco who zipped the tent in the left open and gestured me to go in and I did along with the three cats following behind.

I plopped myself down on his sleeping bag and hugged my knees; Draco sat down in front of me along with Happy, Charles and Lily beside him.

"So how many visions was it?" he asked

"Four," I replied

He nodded "And they were about?"

I bit my lower lip and told him my visions, the one about him giving me a silver key, Natsu turning evil, me almost getting stabbed and Natsu almost getting killed.

"Natsu is turning evil?" Happy asked and I gave out a shrug.

"That's a lot, I'm surprised that you didn't even faint from those." He stated with a chuckle

I glared at him "Thanks for helping" I said sarcastically.

"Hm, so Natsu-san is going to well, kill you?" Lily asked and again I shrugged

Charles ears twitched a little "But I do wonder who was the man that was about to stab you."

The blond man sighed "I guess we shouldn't keep our guard down throughout the journey."

I massaged my temples "Ugh why me?"

"But anyways, Natsu so likes you!" Happy exclaimed and I shot him a glare

Draco laughed "He says the truth"

I shot him a glare "Don't make me send out Aquarius." His mouth closed instantly and gave a shrug.

**Gray's POV:**

Right now we were in the dessert looking for food…

WHERE THE HELL CAN YOU FIND FOOD IN A FUCKING DESSERT!

I sighed and looked around for something, I spotted the flame head cutting a cactus open and drank the water inside then instantly spitting it out causing me to laugh.

"What are you laughing at frosty?" he hissed at me, I put my hands up in defense.

"Nothing, nothing at all you idiot" I said back, he growled and went back to looking for food.

I chuckled then suddenly remembered the scene from earlier, my hands balled in to a fist and I clenched my teeth. Was I, Gray Fullbuster actually jealous of that idiot?

The scene of Natsu giving Lucy a side hug and resting his heads on top of hers kept on replaying in my head like some broken record.

"Hey flame brain, do you like Lucy?" I asked suddenly and stared at me like some weird person.

"I-I think so…" the pink head said softly and looked away, a small blush creeping on his face.

I gritted my teeth trying to stop myself from blowing up "I see…"

He stared at me first and then continued looking for food. I sighed and turned around; now that I remember correctly Natsu was the one who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail.

Natsu was the one who saved her from Bora.

Natsu was the one who saved Lucy when she jumped of the tower.

Natsu was the one who saved Lucy from getting killed by Gajeel.

Natsu was the one guarding her house from stalkers and kicked me for Lucy.

Natsu cried when Lucy left.

Natsu got angry when he heard they were going to execute Lucy back in Edolas.

Natsu protected her so she wouldn't get hurt.

What did I ever do for her?

I looked back over my shoulder to stare at that protective idiot who was currently staring at the cactus then the sand.

"I wonder if Lucy would want to drink water from a cactus." he murmured causing my eyes to widen, don't tell me he thinks about her all the time!

I swear he's pissing me off and that could only mean one thing and one thing only:

I was jealous of Natsu Dragneel's relationship with Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

**That's a wrap everybody! Sorry if it was well uhhh not to your liking? Or the others didn't talk too much, anyway in the next chapter there shall be a fight scene meaning I'll be stuck reading Fairy Tail fanfics with action so I can make a nice fight scene. And Draco so far is getting ideas on how to hook his companions up and since I can't think of anything to get them jealous or have some moments I was wondering if you can suggest some ideas and I'll somehow mash them up together , yes? Also I was planning on making Draco an important character okay maybe since he's wearing necklace with a silver key and I might give him a chapter while they're out there camping and he explains his life and all…**

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S**

**ICEBREAK94- Yeah! Of course you are who wouldn't be?**

**Equastar- Thank you :D**

**FairyTailPirate- Thank you, and yeah the things we do for our friends, oh and glad to see that you're patient enough to wait~**

**Shortii.x3 – Lol, glad somebody likes Draco : and I guess he got the matchmaking from Mira-san =D**

**Lilmissshortie1- Thank you XD**

**SakuraTreeLover- Thank you! I'll try to add more love triangle stuff if I can think of one, you can suggest if you like :) Yeah I'm watching the show since I love a good mystery, it kinda annoys me that they replay the episodes I have watched -_-"**

**Jelly Babes 101- Hell yeah! Yeah his future match making attempts, I wonder what they will be because honestly I still have no idea myself -_-"time to start thinking.**

**Mangaka Shuzen- Right!**

**Lightkit- Thank you! I haven't thought about Draco in that way…Right translations I forgot to put those damn, and then the grammar are my common mistakes sorry and about the Lots, force of habit of me putting an apostrophe every time so yeah.**

**SakuraMacedo- Thank you! And I'm glad that Draco is to your liking and to everyone else's :)**

**Yonchan16- Ah, so you didn't know I updated? I see but it was worth the wait wasn't it? And of course I'll inform you if I see a story like that.**

**I think I got lots of reviews this time OoO, thanks for reading and like I said earlier it would be nice to suggest some ideas for Draco's matchmaking and I'll mash the ideas all together. Review!**


	10. Discovering Something Interesting

**~The Dragon Princess~**

iStormXD: Hey guys! Isn't it a nice day to publish a new chapter? (Throws arms in the air and smiles)

**(Thunder Strikes and it started to rain very hard)**

Natsu: Hey look, it's raining! (Looks out window)

iStormXD: (sweat drops and goes to gloomy corner) Never mind… it's been raining a lot lately.

Natsu: You just noticed? (Laughs) and you call me an idiot.

iStormXD: (glares at him) Shut. Up. (Evil aura)

Natsu: (nervously) Aye!

iStormXD: Good now do the damn disclaimers pink hair.

Natsu: Aye! iStormXD does not own Fairy Tail or the characters- (suddenly get's hit by a brick) Hey! What was that for?

iStormXD: What do you mean I don't own the characters? I own Draco, Lea, Lily, Ray, Jay, Kyle, their respective dragons and the soon to be revealed Judas you baka! (Throws multiple things at Natsu)

Natsu: Oi! (Dodges them but got hit on the forehead by a big thick book and flies backward with nosebleed and bleeding forehead)

iStormXD: Yeah! 1 point!

iStormXD= 1 Natsu= 0

* * *

Chapter 10

Discovering Something Interesting

**Draco's POV:**

I got out of the tent and stretched my arms out. It was still early in the morning and certainly the fairies (referring to Lucy and gang) are still asleep by now. I groaned and rubbed my temples from yesterday's headache that still hadn't disappeared.

_**~Flashback~**_

_When I was sure that Lucy was asleep, I quietly got out of my tent with the three exceeds flying behind me. I can't believe she fell asleep in my tent!_

"_Hey! They're back!" the blue cat said and pointed at the tint of pink coming towards us._

"_We got the food!" the pink headed idiot said, carrying a stack of food supplies as he dashed towards us in full speed. The others trailing behind him also were carrying some._

_My eyes widened as I noticed a rock near him "Hey slow down!" but it was too late. That stupid idiot tripped and the food started flying everywhere._

_The three exceeds flew up and grabbed what they could while I on the other hand grabbed some in my hands, balanced one with my right knee and foot and also balanced some on my head. Lucky for me as the idiot fell down some of the food landed on his back._

"_Stupid" I mumbled under my breath and gently placed the food I caught on the ground. The others did the same._

_Metallica's step-son crossed his arms "Where's bunny girl?" he asked "She's lucky enough that she didn't have to go look for food so where is she?"_

_I cocked an eyebrow "Bunny girl?"_

"_He means Lu-chan." The bubbly blue haired girl said with a smile. I think her name was Levy._

"_Now that you mention it, she's not here." Pink haired said and looked around._

_Gray rolled his eyes "You just noticed?"_

"_G-Gray-sama, your clothes" The other blue haired girl said as she blushed madly. _

_Gray looked down "Aw shit."_

"_She's in the tent, fast asleep." The panther said as he jerked his thumb at the tent behind me before flying towards Gajeel's shoulder._

"_Wendy, you didn't get hurt right?" Charles asked as she flew towards the little girl._

"_I'm fine Charles, I'm just tired." Wendy replied._

"_Oh yeah" I said and snapped my fingers "Natsu, Gray. You'll sleep in the same tent with Lucy, while Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia and Levy will sleep in the same tent."_

"_Why do I have to share the same tent with him?" Natsu and Gray pointed at each other._

_I glared at them "Because I said so!"_

"_Who cares about what you say!" they said._

_I growled at them "Both of you will sleep there" I pointed at the tent where Lucy was sleeping "And protect the dear princess or else you'll face the damn consequences!" I shouted due to this massive headache._

_They cowered in horror "Aye!"_

"_Good." I turned to the other group "Anything else?"_

_Gajeel rose his hand "Yeah, when will you shut up?"_

_I glared at him and rubbed my temples "Just eat your damn dinner and go to sleep."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I sighed and sat on the ground, I started playing with my necklace and the key attached to it. I pulled it out and stared at it, it was glowing a little and I sighed once more. I kept it under my shirt and looked over my shoulder to see a dove that had a rolled piece of paper tied around its right leg and a yellow ribbon tied around its neck.

"A message from the queen I presume?" I asked as I reached my hand for it, the dove hopped on and I brought it closer. I untied the roll of paper and it flew off.

I unrolled the piece of paper and began to read it:

_Hello Draco,_

_I trust you have my daughter along with Grandine, Igneel, and Metallica's children with you right?_

_Well you are __the__ Draco. Anyway I'm sensing great danger coming and I would like you to keep your guard up we wouldn't want anything to happen to the princess now do we?_

_You know after writing that part I swear I can hear you saying "Take care of yourself before taking care of others, Layla." It's pretty quite without you and the dragons fighting._

_Have a safe trip alright? And do practice your patience while you're with them, patience is one thing you lack Draco.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Dragon Queen, Layla _

_P.S. I received a letter from Kyle, what's this about a broken ceiling? We'll talk about this matter when you arrive but do remember you paying. :P_

I smiled and chuckled at the letter and shoved it in my pocket. I pulled out my headphones and listened to music. (1)

"Eh, you have a pair of those?"

I looked up and saw Lucy with a surprised face; I removed the headphones from my ear and placed it around my neck "You mean these?" I pointed at the headphones and she nodded "Why do you look so surprise?"

She sat down next to me "Because that's the newest model, the lacrima model right?" she said and I nodded before she continued "And apparently the lacrima models are pretty expensive and since you are in the Dragon Sanctuary which is who knows where…."

"Just get to the point." I huffed.

She rolled her eyes "Impatient much?"

I grinned "Very."

"Alright then, I was wondering where you got the jewels if you were only in the Dragon Sanctuary." She said.

"Well…" I said and crossed my arms "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I told her and she pouted.

"Unfair." She said and I laughed.

"Life is unfair get over it." I told her and she rolled her eyes "Oh and wake them up, we need to get on the move."

"Now?"

I rolled my eyes "No later of course now!"

"Alright, alright chill." She said and went inside her tent to wake up the two idiots.

After 30 minutes we were finally seated on the ground eating some breakfast.

"Juvia is still sleepy, why do we have to leave early Draco-san?" Juvia asked as she sleepily ate.

"We just have to okay." I stated.

"Hey Lucy you're eating awfully a lot." Natsu said as he stared at the blond.

"Well, I didn't eat anything for dinner since a certain someone did not wake me up." Lucy said giving me a glare.

Gray chuckled '_How cute'_ he thought as his gaze went to me causing him to blush and I smirked.

"Ugh, does anyone have iron?" Gajeel asked.

"You could just ask me for some you know." Levy said happily and suddenly a Solid Script Iron appeared as she said 'Iron' which Gajeel happily ate.

They're pretty amusing.

Suddenly an arrow landed in the middle, just an inch away from Lucy causing everyone to stop eating and prepared there selves for battle.

I squinted my eyes and saw a man with a bow and arrow pointed at Lucy.

"Duck!" I shouted and everyone did causing the arrow to miss.

The ground started shaking and about 9 black monsters came out from the ground. They were shadow like creatures with purple eyes, some shape shifted to wolves while others stayed at their original forms.

"Protect the princess and do whatever it takes." I said and everyone excluding Lucy nodded.

**Lucy's POV:**

M-my vision! It came true!

I stared at everyone in front of me, apparently Wendy was assigned to stay by my side to protect me, along with the three exceeds. (A/N: Almost forgot about the exceeds….again.)

"Stay back Luce." Natsu said and didn't wait for my reply as he lunged his self towards one of the monsters.

The others did the same but there were 3 more so I grabbed a key from my key ring. Maybe I can change destiny.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

Scorpio appeared in front of me ready to battle.

"We are waiting for your orders Lucy." Scorpio said

I nodded and pointed at the three monsters "Help them out"

Scorpio nodded and started getting down on all fours and pointed his tail at the remaining three "Sand Buster!"

A tornado made out of sand was shot out of his tail and sent two of the black monsters flying, I looked for the other one and saw it shape shifted into a wolf and was about to slash Natsu from behind with its claws.

"Natsu!" I cried.

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

A cannonball hit the monster and sent it flying, I looked at Gray who was holding a large hand-held cannon and he grinned.

"That's my prey bastard." Gray stated.

After Natsu gave a punch at the monster he was fighting he gave Gray a thumb up "Thanks Gray! I knew you have my back."

Gray clicked his tongue and aimed the cannon at another monster "Who says I saved you? I only did that because _I'll_ be the one who kills you."

I sweat dropped, that's some weird friendship they have. I looked at Scorpio and saw that he was getting worn out so I sent him back to the spirit world.

"Lucy, watch out!"

I looked behind me and saw a monster coming towards me, I froze.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy came in front of me and blew the monster away, it got hit by a cactus nearby and it disappeared.

"Thank you Wendy!" I said and she gave me a smile. I looked over at Levy and saw she was teamed up with Gajeel, I think I saw a tint of pink in her cheeks. I looked over at Juvia and saw she was slicing her opponents with water, and often looks at Gray.

I couldn't help but sigh a little, I looked at Draco and I was surprised. Draco acts so mighty and now well he was only dodging the attacks!

"The hell?" I murmured and grabbed two keys from my waist.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Loki! Open Gate of the golden Bull Taurus!"

Taurus and Loki appeared in front of me.

"Help everyone out!" I ordered.

"Anything for Lucy-chan's body~" Taurus said as he swung his axe at the monster Juvia was fighting.

"Of course my dear." Loki said and helped Gray out.

I grabbed my whip "Wendy, take care of the exceeds."

"But Lucy-san-" she said but I gave her a smile.

"It'll be alright I promise." I snapped my whip at the monster Draco was fighting, the whip was wrapped around its hand and I smirked and flung it at the sky "Wendy!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" the monster was sent back flying.

I looked around and saw everyone was done battling their own monsters but were pretty worn out, I dismissed my two spirits.

"Is it over?" I asked and fell on my knees.

"I think so…" Levy panted and sat down next to me.

"Juvia thinks so to." Juvia said and sat down next to me as well.

I smiled and mentally gave myself a pat on the back for changing destiny.

"Not yet." Draco stated and more monsters appeared causing my face to fall.

Gray gritted his teeth "Damnit! Ice Make: Rampart!"

An ice wall encircled us causing the monsters to stop in their tracks.

"Oi! I was prepared to fight you dumbass!" Gajeel growled but then immediately leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Gray fell to the ground exhausted "Ugh, tired." He said and I went next him.

Everyone nodded then stared back at the monsters who were currently trying to break the wall down. I gave Gray a worried glance then at everyone "W-we can still fight right?"

Everyone gave a weak nod except for Draco and Gray.

Draco then grimaced "Damnit, the wall won't hold on any longer" he looked at us "And you guys aren't in shape also."

"Who says?" Natsu fought back then instantly groaned and clutched his shoulder, there I noticed a wound.

"I do!" Draco said and looked down, gritting his teeth he stared at me hesitantly then ripped his necklace out of his neck "Lucy, you know what to do!" he tossed the necklace at me and I caught it, attached to it was a silver key with a dragon engraved at it. I looked at it or awhile then gave him a nod as I grabbed the key.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"I shouted, the key started to glow and I looked at Draco to see him glowing also "N-no way!"

Draco smirked and closed his eyes. Dragon horns sprouted from his head along with rusty yellow dragon wings sprouted from his back, his hands suddenly had claws on them and when he opened his eyes they started glowing purple.

"And now the fun begins now."

He slashed the wall of ice causing it to shatter; he dashes towards the monsters and began to glide. He extended his hands at the side and since the monsters were there they were being hit, he gave a chuckle and grabbed one from the left and one from the right and flung them towards one group like a game of bowling. He started to laugh and grabbed another one and tossed it in the air, soon enough he started punching them one by one and gave them some kicks. He flapped his wings very fast sending some of the monster flying and then started to spin causing a sand tornado to arise.

When the sand disappeared Draco was on the ground on one knee and the monsters were on the ground, one monster beside him tried getting up but Draco stabbed it causing it to disperse and soon enough the others did. He stood up and dusted his self off.

Everyone stared at him in amazement and shock.

"Y-you're a Celestial Being?" Natsu gaped causing Draco to smirk and his eyes to gleam, the blond man crossed his arms and extended his wings in proud manner.

"No shit Sherlock."

* * *

iStormXD: And we're done! I bet everyone suspected that Draco was well a you know.

Natsu: The fight scene sucks~

iStormXD: Well I am a girl and apparently since of the gloomy weather lately it happened like that even if i read multiple fighting stories.

Natsu: I can't believe that snowflake protected me though! I mean what the hell is that!

iStormXD: Get over it!

Natsu: No way iSto- you know what I'll call you Storm!

Storm: Fine!

Natsu: The name suddenly changed…

Storm: Whatever!

1. I've been surfing the Fairy Tail wiki and discovered their magical headphones and I wanted Draco to have a pair so I gave him the newest model!

**R E V I E W R E S P O N S E S**

**SakuraTreeLover- Thank you for the idea, I'll be sure to use it in the next chapter or so~ Oh and they do it there to? It's so annoying they finally showed Joy in the audience and the next episode was the first :**

**Shortii.x3- I know what you mean but I decided on making it NaLu :P**

**ICEBREAK94- Thank you! Yup it's pretty gruesome huh?**

**Syrlai- Thank you~ I'm glad you find it adorable.**

**Jelly Babes 101- I'm glad you like the previous chapter.**

**Simplyme101- Haha, thank you by the way!**

**Mangaka Shuzen- Thank you!**

**Lightkit- Well this chapter has to happened… but it'll keep them in shape ;) And the visions well I was kinda in a bad mood when I wrote those ehe. Of course! Jealousy is the main thing you need in a love triangle! And thank you, I'm glad you're still reading this no matter how many mistakes I do! And the spelling always happens when I'm on summer -.- along with the punctuations.**

**Fairytailpirate- Neither can I even if I'm writing this story XD. But seriously something like this should happen in the manga -.- . And thank's for wishing me luck I'll need it!**

**Bernaze123- Hi! Yes I've seen it and I'm glad everyone likes Draco. Salamat!**

**Yui-chi101- Thank you, and I just needed Gray to get jealous since I couldn't help it!**

**Oh here's a blooper by the way (I accidentally wrote it but you have the right to see it):**

Natsu: Y-you're a Celestial-(pauses)

*Five Minutes Later*

Storm: Natsu!

Natsu: Being? (organ starts to plays a dramatic sound)

Draco: (rolls eyes) No shit dumbass. (punches Natsu causing him to collapse on the ground)

Storm: Draco! You know I wanted to do that! Ugh anyway, cut! Take 5 everybody! (A/N: Not that I hate him or anything)

**Preview for next chapter (felt like showing you guys):  
**

"_Gray, give more effort into it!" Draco ordered causing Gray to groan and he pushed himself up once again this time with more strength and effort he closed his eyes as he did so but when he opened them again he couldn't help but freeze, Draco smirked and clapped his hands together "Perfect."  
_

_**~iStormXD~**  
_

Storm: See ya next chapter! Which will be uploaded who knows when since school starts on tues…


End file.
